Danny Phantom One Shot - Runaway Sequel
by EmiEmi96
Summary: The Sequel to the Runaway one shot. Maddie gets married to Vlad which leaves Danny all alone on his own until...


_**This is sequel to Danny Phantom Runaway. I had reviews and PMs on creating another one on this :D If you guys like this, I might do a whole fanfiction, not just a one shot on what happens after.**_

Many hours after Danny Fenton/Phantom had left, his mother, Maddie, was completely oblivious to the fact that his own son had run away from him because she betrayed him. Maddie knew that Danny hated Vlad, however Vlad was there for Maddie. She hoped that they would get along. Maddie hadn't heard of Danny in a while. She was starting to get worried, usually Danny is never this quiet. He's either stomping around upstairs, on his game console with his T.V on full blast or talking to Sam through his phone.

Maddie silently tip-toed upstairs to check up on her son. As she got to the top of the stairs, she reached for Danny's door handle and twisted it slightly. Opening it, she moved inside and looked around. Letting out a gasp, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as Danny was no where to be seen! Quickly, she sprinted around the room, checking his cupboard, out of the window and under the bed to see if he's hiding. Tears in her eyes spilled out as her only son had left.

Turning around to leave, she noticed a letter on the desk saying...

'Dear, mom,

I love you, however I could never love that evil man in which whom you are going to marry. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fourteen. I can handle myself. I tried to talk to you about this, and I'm sorry. I really am. I'm running away from home and never coming back. Oh, you'll find out that the 'Ghost Boy' will also no longer be here too, because... You see... I am the 'Ghost Boy'; Yes, I'm Danny Phantom.

Mom, I know you wouldn't accept me because I'm just some worthless ghost hybrid. You're a ghost hunter, I'm a ghost. In other words, you should have killed me a couple of months ago when I made your portal work. When it half killed me inside to make me a half-ghost. I love you, but after reading this, you probably hate me. I should've told you sooner and I should've run away sooner too. Oh, don't bother tell Sam and Tucker, I already did tell them about running away. They and Jazz knew about my ghost powers, because Sam and Tucker made me go into the portal, whereas Jazz found out. Tell Jazz I love her.

Love, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

P.S I hope you're happy, Vlad.'

Her tears evaporated as her blood boiled in fury. The only son she loved was an ectoplasmic freak! Rage filled her eyes and she ripped the letter in two! She picked up her phone and dialed Jack. Her ex-husband. After waiting a while, he finally picked up and a disheveled voice on the other side spoke, "Maddie...?"

"Jack. Our son is a ghost." She spoke with a harsh tone.

"Wait, D-Danny, is a ghost..? Maybe we should get back together, I'm sorry. I really-"

"No!" She yelled as fury struck her voice. She pulled her phone from her ear and hung up.

Scrolling down her contacts to type in Vlad and tell her the news, she found Danny's and an evil smirk formed on her face. Her eyes turning into daggers. She clicked the call button on Danny. No answer. She clicked again. Still no answer. For the third and final time, she called again. He picked up the phone, speechless. "Danny!", Maddie screamed down the phone. On the other side, Danny was stood still, his phone to his ear hearing his mother yell all kinds of horrible words to Danny. His blue eyes were drowning in water. Devistated, he dropped his phone, hearing the beep which signaled when someone ended the call.

A minute later, Danny picked up his phone and called Sam telling her about her mother and the fact that he knew she wouldn't accept him. He called Tucker and explained the whole thing to him as well. Both of his friends really wanted him to return to Amity Park and live with them. He refused knowing that they'd be in more danger.

Walking along the dark and shady alleyways, Danny hung his head in shame as a tall figure towered over him, staring down at the young halfa. Staring up, a tall, glowing man floated above him. His eyes were green and hungry for death. His flaming, green hair stood up, waving around. His pale-white skin illuminated the whole alley. A skull necklace hung from his neck above his black vest which connected his freezing metallic arms. The buff ghost smirked down at the human halfa child and pulled out his hunting knife. Holding it into the air whilst Danny's large, innocent, bubbly blue eyes staring into his menacing, green eyes. Skulker put his knife away and crouched down to Danny, wiping his black, messy hair out of his face. "Ghost child. Isn't this where you turn ghost and attack?" He questioned.

Danny's eyes shifted to the ground speechlessly. "What is wrong?" Skulker added.

Danny finally rested his eyes back on the evil ghost and replied softly, "My mom is getting married to Vlad Plasmius, the most annoying ghost. I left home and left a note for her. I told her that I'm Danny Phantom; the ghost kid. She rang me on my phone and she said... cruel words. Words which keep repeating themselves in my head. I don't want to live anymore. I've been betrayed by my own family..."

Skulker's smirk turned into a frown and his intimidating eyes turned soft. "I-I..."

"Just kill me. Get it over and done with." Danny interrupted, angrily.

"No, I can't bring myself to kill you. The same thing happened to me, but slightly different. "You see, Ghost Child... When I died, my parents found me on the floor after I suffered from a heart-attack. They chased me away and said unspeakable things... I can't hunt you as you're suffering the same pain as me..."

Danny just groaned and walked off.

"Ghost Child, wait. Why don't you join me? I can make sure you get your revenge on that pathetic ghost."

Danny turned back around slightly, and considered it for a second. His frown turned into a smirk and his eyes turned mischievous. His eyes started to glow green as blue and white rings appeared around his body, changing into his ghost form. His white hair sparkled in the moonlight. Danny nodded to accept his offer and they flew off. The new team were unstoppable.

**End**


End file.
